Not applicable.
The present invention relates to mounting assemblies for plumbing fixtures, and in particular clip assemblies for mounting kitchen sinks to counter tops.
Various clip systems have been developed to clamp sinks to a counter top through installation openings in counter tops. Typically, to avoid having to drill multiple holes (apart from the main basin hole) in the counter top, clips are provided with one end of each clip being attached to the underside of the sink rim and the other end of each clip engaging an underside of the counter top to provide a clamping force. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,903,936, 4,613,995, 4,504,986, 4,432,106, 3,813,707, 3,191,191, 3,034,141, 3,029,446, 3,029,445, 3,008,149, 2,992,436, 2,883,677, and 2,817,097. See also German publications 1,500,636, 2,608,962, and 2,755,972.
Many prior art clip systems rely on a clamping device such as a bolt end which contacts the counter top bottom in only a small area. As a result, to provide a secure connection, more of the clips must be arrayed around the sink rim.
Also, many prior art clip systems cannot be securely pre-assembled to the sink before the sink basins are lowered through the counter top hole. Thus, most of the assembly must be performed in cramped and dark spaces, below the sink.
Still other systems require modifications to the sink underside which increase the manufacturing cost, or complex clip assemblies which similarly have increased costs, or require installation techniques which are more likely to require use of a professional plumber. Stainless steel sinks serve the lowest cost end of the sink market. This is a market segment that is extremely price sensitive.
Thus, it can be seen that a need still exists to provide improved sink clip assemblies, particularly those which minimize the amount of work needed below the counter top in connection with stainless steel sinks, without significantly increasing the costs of production or installation.
In one aspect the invention provides a sink clip assembly. It has a bracket with an axially extending track and a grip region defined by laterally extending mouth. There is also a clamp having an axially extending spine mountable to ride along the track and a laterally extending clamping hook. A fastener is also provided. Upon rotation of at least a portion thereof, the fastener can drive the spine along the track.
In preferred forms the fastener includes a bolt mounted through both the bracket and clamp. It also includes a nut rotatably threaded on the bolt. Rotation of the nut moves the nut axially along the bolt and also drives the clamp axially. The bolt preferably has a head that fits in a recess in the bracket such that the recess restricts rotation of the bolt. In a particularly preferred form, the axial direction is an essentially vertical direction, and the lateral direction is an essentially horizontal direction.
The mouth can be defined by a pair of upper and lower lips that are spaced apart, the lower of which is made of a flexible material. The lower lip can also be of a lesser thickness than the upper lip, and one of the lips can have a tooth extending into the mouth.
In the most preferred form, there are two such tracks and two such spines.
In another aspect the invention provides a sink assembly. There is a sink having a basin, an upper outer rim around the basin, and a lower outer rim positioned below at least a portion of the upper outer rim and extending essentially horizontally adjacent its terminal portion. There is also a clip assembly of the type described above for use therewith.
The present invention thus provides an assembly for mounting a sink to a counter top. Fastening clips can be securely pre-positioned onto the sink rim before the sink basin is lowered into the installation opening. Due to the mouth gripping on the rim horizontal extension, the clips grip onto the horizontally extending wall of the sink rim so that they do not readily fall off. This can be achieved even where the rim is not all the way into the mouth (so that the clamps will clear the counter opening).
Once the sink basin extends below the counter top, the brackets can be pushed further laterally outward such that the hooks become trapped under the counter top. The rim can then be easily secured to the counter top by tightening the nuts (e.g. with a conventional power driver). This assembly thereby minimizes the work to be performed from beneath the counter top.
It should be noted that each clip provides clamping force across more than one half inch due to the spaced hook members, thereby requiring fewer of the clips for any given amount of clamping security. Moreover, the clamping force will not dislodge the sink rim from the mouth as the clamping force is totally transverse to the mouth opening.
The construction is relatively inexpensive to create, yet is capable of withstanding extensive stresses.
These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings.